


Beautiful Sanctuary

by cinnamonsky



Category: Arrow RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barefoot and Pregnant, Domestic, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Physical Abuse, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The dog’s all yours.”</p>
<p>The omega was trembling so badly that he didn’t hear his sire’s footsteps leaving or the furiously whispering voices, full of anger and hatred. Only when a broad, warm hand gently went in his hair did he freeze, barely breathing.</p>
<p>“Shh, little one…”</p>
<p>Jensen could hardly believe the soft, comforting tone the alpha was directing to him or the name he just uttered with such devotion. His instincts all but purred at the sound, making him so confused. Why was his wolf whining for this alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen was jarred awake by someone roughly shaking his shoulder. Softly groaning, he opened his eyes, which felt like hundred pound weights. He shocked to see Misha, his only friend, who has a tight expression on his face.

Forcing his aching, exhausted body up, he murmured, “What is it?”

“The Alpha wants you at the main house in five minutes,” the blue-eyed beta responded, face betraying nothing.

Before Jensen could ask anything more, the beta turned on his heel and walked out of his hovel of a room. The green-eyed forced down the suffocating hurt he felt when Misha didn’t even give so much as a goodbye. 

As he stood and put on the clothes he had, which were third-degree hand-me-downs, he tried not to think what his life, as insignificant as it is already, would be like now. It couldn’t be helped that he was an omega…and the most disgraced thing in the Alpha’s eyes.

It didn’t matter that the Alpha was his own sire; his pack all but ignored him or worked him from dawn until dusk ever since he shifted for the first time. Over the years, his momma tried to visit him, but when she got caught the first time, the Alpha forbade her to.

Her last visit was five years ago on Jensen’s eleventh birthday and the omega had no idea if he had any more siblings or not. As far as he knew, he was the third pup and second male. Quickly, he tried to make himself presentable, but it was useless.

Trying to ignore the dull throb his side was giving him, he walked out of the door and walked as swiftly as he could, eyes lowered to the ground. He tried to make himself as small as possible to not attract unwanted attention. His slight frame racked with shudders at the unforgiving cold the early morning gave.

Mostly he was ignored, but there were times where he would make too much unwanted noise, footsteps being heard or a slight cough, and he would get a stinging slap or a hard kick in the back. Yesterday he accidently snagged a shirt he was mending and his overseer for that day kneed him in the ribs. It took everything in him to not sob at the pain his cracked rib gave him at every movement he did.

When he made it to the main house, his side on fire and breathing uneven and ragged, he waited until the doorway was clear of everybody else before walking in the brightly-lit living room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the Alpha and many others he did not recognize.

“Come here, dog!” the Alpha barked at him suddenly.

Jensen shuffled over to his sire; he didn’t have to look up to see the look of pure contempt, he could sense and feel it. He barely caught the ragged gasp that welled in his throat when the Alpha shoved him to the floor, jarring his side so very painfully. His trembling, from fear, pain, starvation, and coldness, worsened and he barely had the strength to stand anymore.

“This is the dog…” his sire’s growled, disgust dripping from the tone of his voice.

The green-eyed could barely hear them; the roar in his ears from the lightheadedness was almost too great. Spots of blackness were in his eyesight and all the omega wanted to do was to sleep and never wake up again.

He had no idea why he was commanded here or who the strangers in the room were. He slightly perked up when a husky, deep voice started talking. In all his sixteen years, he had never heard such an alpha voice that had such a calming effect on him.

“This is the omega, Ackles?”

Jensen was so shocked that there was no disgust or shame in his voice that he almost lifted his head to stare in awe. He heard anger in that voice, but his instincts were telling him it wasn’t pointed at him. The green-eyed desperately wanted to see who this alpha was, but he didn’t dare. He couldn’t handle getting kicked in the side again.

“Yes, Padalecki, like I said. Well?”

There was a long, tense silence and the alpha answered back in an icy, flat tone, “Fifty acres and five female betas, ready for mating.”

A beat of silence, then his sire’s voice full of delight, “Agreed.”

Jensen did not sense the kick in the back until he was sprawled on the floor, desperately trying to not cry. “The dog’s all yours.”

The omega was trembling so badly that he didn’t hear his sire’s footsteps leaving or the furiously whispering voices, full of anger and hatred. Only when a broad, warm hand gently went in his hair did he freeze, barely breathing.

“Shh, little one…”

Jensen could hardly believe the soft, comforting tone the alpha was directing to him or the name he just uttered with such devotion. His instincts all but purred at the sound, making him so confused. Why was his wolf whining for this alpha?

The hand in his hair turned into fingers lightly running through the hands. Gradually, his trembling lessened and he just lay there, too in pain more than anything. “Jensen, I’m going to pick you up off the floor…”

Jensen was too tired to fight; strangely, he didn’t feel like wanting to. He was too far gone to hear the sigh that fell out of his mouth when strong, warm arms went around his body so very gently and pulled him into an equally strong chest.

The omega moaned when his face buried in the alpha’s neck. His scent was so calming; smelling of evergreen and his own natural musk. His nose all but quivered as he all but inhaled the new scent. His wolf howled in contentment and before he knew, Jensen fell unconsciousness, with that amazing smell all around him.


	2. Chapter 2

It took all of Jared Padalecki’s hard earned restraint to not attack the Ackles Alpha as he mistreated his tiny mate without a care in the world. He sensed Ty and Stephen tense behind him, as if ready to pull him back if necessary. 

The second Ackles walked away he all but ran to his little omega, who looked as if to be in so much pain. Jared could not imagine how abusive everyone must have been to his Jensen. He had heard rumors of how the Ackles pack treated omegas, especially males, but this was so much worse than he imagined.

As he tried to calm his mate down, he barely had control over his wolf, it was so furious. He was pretty sure his eyes were red even though his voice was as soothing as he could make due to the circumstances. He was relieved when Jensen didn’t put up a fight; Jared highly doubted he even could in his condition.

Making eye contact with his second-in-command betas, they swiftly walked out of Ackles’ house as his little omega fainted dead in his arms. Torn, he was relieved and worried. He needed to get Jensen to a healer immediately.

“I’ll drive, Jared,” Ty drawled. 

The hazel-eyed nodded his thanks as Stephen opened the door for him to slide in the backseat of the truck. They started moving as soon as Stephen closed his door. There was a second of silence before all hell broke loose.

“What the fuck? If I ever see that son of a whore again, I will tear out his throat!” Stephen hissed. “Damn the rules!”

Ty was a little more level-headed. “It wasn’t just Ackles, Stephen. It was the whole damn pack. Is he the only omega or just the only male one?”

“He couldn’t be the only omega; they’d die out in fifteen years,” Stephen growled.

“Or maybe he…was an Alpha pup and Ackles couldn’t handle having a son being an omega. Doesn’t the bastard know how precious male omegas are?” Ty spat out relunctly, getting on the highway.

As his betas bickered in the front, all Jared could do was stare at the pitiful-looking pup in his arms. Skin as pasty as wax and eyes that had bruise-like circles around them, Jensen looked like someone from a concentration camp.

His cheeks and belly were so sunken in that he looked like a skeleton along with every rib and vertebrae visible, thanks to Jared gentle checking. He at least had two ribs bruised and one broken. Jared was extremely worried that he had internal bleeding somewhere.

Raising up that disgusting, tattered shirt, what he saw made his eyes turn red. There wasn’t any inch of skin that wasn’t wounded. He pulled down his pants that really looked like rags. The hazel-eyed barely reigned in a snarl.

As gently as he could, he tore off his “clothes” and wrapped him in a warm, soft blanket like a newborn pup. Jared softly caressed a cheekbone as he soaked in his tiny mate’s face. When he gets healthy, he would be a looker.

The brown-haired didn’t know the color of his eyes due his gaze being glued to the floor, but Jensen had high cheekbones, full mouth, and a wonderful neck. He will be beautiful…and all his, much to the possessive delight coming from his wolf.

Maybe later down the line, his omega would give him pups. Jared knew any offspring of theirs would be adorable. But that was purely on the omega. Jared would never force any beta or omega to mate or have pups. His beta momma would have his balls.

Getting out of his thoughts, he interrupted his betas’ conversation. “Stephen.”

“Yeah, Jared?”

“Call and tell my mother, Luke, and Emily to bring all the necessary medical supplies to my house. They need to start evaluating how much my mate is hurt.”

As Stephen called, Jared cracked a smile at the thought of the “mother hens” of his pack. All three were the head healers of their little hospital on his land and they did a damn good job. His momma, Sharon, was a firecracker. She didn’t take shit from no-one.

Jake, Ty’s omega, was sweet and soft-spoken. Jared thanked the heavens that all of their four pups mostly took after Jake though. Stephen’s beta, Emily, was gorgeous and efficient. You could always count on her to be ready in seconds. Jared was glad that their three pups mostly took after their mom.

Ty’s voice, always so calm and slow, was full of concern when he spoke again. “How’s he?”

Jared watched his omega’s chest intently; looking for any more distress…if that was possible. “Still alive if that’s what you’re asking,” he croaked out, his wolf whining so pitifully inside him.

“Jay.”

Something in the gruff beta’s voice made the alpha tear his eyes away from Jensen and meet those intense blue eyes in the rearview mirror that always knew. And Ty only calls him by his nickname when he is serious.

“Yeah, Ty.”

“Calm down. Anxiety from you is only gonna distress the pup even more when he wakes up.”

Jared slowly nodded, exhaling roughly through his nose. He forced his muscles to relax as he replayed those words in his head again and again. Jensen was safe now; all they have to do is to get to Padalecki land.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm was the first word that Jensen thought off as he slowly came to. It was an unfamiliar emotion; he couldn’t think of a time when he really was warm, physically or emotionally. Unfamiliar scents and assaulted his nose and he barely held back a sneeze. 

He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder and soft male voice murmured in his ear, “Can you open your eyes for me, Jensen?”

The omega had no idea who this man was, but he sensed such warmth and gentleness coming from him that he couldn’t help but feel so at ease. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was met with eyes of the warmest gray.

The man, who looked a little younger than him, smiled. “There you go. You have such pretty, green eyes.”

The omega knew he was blushing by the heat coming off his face. Never in his life had someone complimented him before and it felt so good even with the shy embarrassment. Instinctively, he breathed in the young man’s scent and found that he smelled mated.

His gray eyes moved away from him for a moment before coming back with a glass of water. The young man’s free hand tipped his head forward. To his surprise, Jensen didn’t feel shame that the gray-eyed had to help him. He sensed that it was his job to help people.

The omega felt so much better as the cool water washed down his dry-as-sand mouth and throat. The young man’s eyes lost some of the worry as he swallowed without throwing it back up. “Feeling better now?”

Jensen nodded as the gray-eyed grinned at him again, putting the half-empty glass down. “I am so glad you’re awake, Jensen. You’ve been asleep for three days.”

The little omega’s eyes widened. When he tried to speak, he only made things worse and went into a coughing fit. The young man hefted him up as he tried to hack up his lungs. A warm hand rubbed his back as the coughing subsided. 

“You shouldn’t talk just yet, alright? Your body is in a lot of stress, so you shouldn’t overdo it.”

Jensen nodded, feeling so exhausted, as the gray-eyed pulled him back down on the heavenly warm bed he was laying in. As he tried to not go back to sleep, he looked down and noticed that his whole torso was covered in soft, white gauze that was pulled tight.

It felt wonderful and his ribs weren’t anywhere near as painful as before. He guessed he must be in a healing room of sorts by the way it was set out and how he smelled calming jasmine scents everywhere.

His gaze found his “helper” again and he had the soft, muted browns of a healer on as his clothes so he guessed right. The young man was of shorter and smaller stature so Jensen felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one small.

He had short, brown hair and gray eyes that complimented him greatly. He turned around, a type of broth in his hands as he walked over. Putting it on the table next to his bed, he said, “I bet you’re wondering where you are.”

At Jensen’s nod, he continued. “Do you remember that an Alpha took you away from your pack?”

The omega nodded again, apprehension fluttering in his belly. “That Alpha is called Jared Padalecki. You are on his lands now, in the healing ward. Everyone’s been so worried, Jensen. As soon as I tell the others that you’re awake, they’ll be so relieved.”

Jensen stared at the gray-eyed, barely comprehending that someone was worried for him, someone….cared for him. His healer must have seen his shock because he smiled again. “You never have to live in fear and isolation again, Jensen. You are safe here.”

The omega’s eyes filled with tears at the strong conviction in the other wolf’s voice and eyes. He had never felt this before, this feeling of safeness. He felt a hand on his shoulder again. “I’m Jake Olsson, one of the healers here. I’m here to take care of you until you are well again, alright?”

Jensen nodded slightly, overwhelmed and a little confused. Jake smelled mated, but he also smelled like an omega. How was this possible? As soon as he could talk, he needed to ask that question. Jake didn’t smell of fear and shame at all; more like happiness and warmth.

“Jensen?”

At the sound of his name, the omega was jerked out of his thoughts and met gray eyes again that were filled with patience. “All your questions will be answered, I promise. Right now, I want to see if your stomach can hold this broth. Can we try for me?”

The green-eyed eyed the bowl and gave a hesitant nod. He felt his mouth do something weird and he was shocked to find that he was smiling. That feeling was so strange, but Jensen liked it. He wanted to do more smiling often. He felt happy while doing it. 

Besides, Jake’s answering grin shone like the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can I see him yet?”

And for the fourth time today, the answer was no. Jared was beginning to get impatient. It has been nearly a week since Jensen arrived amidst shock, worry, and anger. He gets regular check-ins, thanks to Jake, but it wasn’t enough.

Sure, his rational mind knew that his mate needed time and rest to grow accustomed to his new surroundings and such, but his head and heart were aching to be with his other half. His wolf is driving him crazy with his mournful howling in his head and restless energy.

If he couldn’t touch him yet, at least let him see his omega. Currently, he was pacing like a caged tiger in his kitchen as Jake told him of Jensen’s day. From what Ty’s omega was telling him, the little pup was getting better. He still had a lot of questions that only an alpha should be answer and Jared knew that put Jake in a position of awkwardness.

“…still wondering about our pack dynamics, to put it lightly. Jensen’s still confused about why the omegas aren’t treated like he was. I can’t get through him though. He can’t still believe that I’m actually mated, much less treated like an actual wolf of this pack.”

Ty spoke up. “Maybe Jared should visit now, sugar. The little one’s only gonna get more confused and scared. He don’t know about real life.”

Jake sighed, gray eyes torn. Jared stopped pacing and walked over to the gentle healer. Placing both hands on his shoulders, he said, “Please, Jake. I have to see him. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Jay…I want you too. Trust me, I’d love for you to visit, but I don’t know how he is going to react with an alpha in the room. He’s been through so much physical and psychological abuse…” Jake trailed off, eyes holding so much sadness.

Jared backed away when Ty moved closer to his distressed omega, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck softly. The alpha felt physically ill as he tried to not watch the affectionate gesture. His wolf was howling now, itching to break free and hold his mate.

“There’s only one way to find out for sure,” Jared murmured, staring unseeingly out the window. “Jake, I need to see Jensen.”

All was quiet for a minute before the blonde omega said, “Alright. He’s in a good mood today. Nina and Joseph have been keeping him company…and you know how they are.”

Jared smiled lightly at the mention of the two betas that were always bickering like an old mated couple. Of course, the two weren’t mated; they just had that kind of relationship. “Have they behaved themselves? I don’t want Jensen to get a bad impression of my pack.”

Jake snorted. “As well as they can. Daniel visited once and that calmed things, of course.”

The alpha chuckled. Daniel and Joseph could not be any different, but that was what made their mating special. Daniel kept his mate in line and Joseph made Daniel have fun once in a while, to be putting it mildly.

“And how did that go?”

“Well, Jensen was wary of Daniel in the beginning, but his calm presence calmed him, in turn. When he saw how wonderful he is to Joseph, he opened up and relaxed.”

“So what you’re saying is that he needs to see positive relationships and situations.”

“Yes. All the time. Your mother has been watching from afar and she likes what she’s been seeing.”

Jared was surprised at that. “Afar? She hasn’t met Jensen yet?”

Jake shook his head before resting it against Ty’s shoulder. “She’s been waiting for you to go first, Jay. Ian, as well.”

The hazel-eyed nodded. “So you agreed that I can see him now.”

“Yes, but if I sense any distress, I might have to ask you to leave. I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“I understand,” Jared said as casually as he could considering his wolf was snarling at the thought of him being taken away from his mate so soon.

The blonde healer kissed Ty goodbye before leading Jared to the healing ward. As they walked, the alpha could only hope that his omega’s reaction to him would be on the positive side. He desperately wanted Jensen to know that he could trust him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen watched Nina and Joseph bicker about something the British wolf did that allegedly pissed the female beta off. It was so interesting to the omega that these two were allowed to even be friendly to each other in this way.

He was surprised that their mates allowed it, much less the alpha of the pack. Jake kept on saying that the Padalecki was different than his in everything. As each day passed, the green-eyed agreed that his new pack was strange.

Jensen didn’t know if the Padalecki pack was just this relaxed all the time or that his old pack was wrong in a lot of things that they did. Maybe he’d ask his new alpha…if he ever had the courage to. He had no idea about…Jared, but by everyone else’s actions and explanations, he was a good alpha.

The omega only hoped he treated him better than his own sire. Maybe the alpha would let him visit his new friends after he would be released from the healing ward. Jake and everyone else assured him that….Jared would agree.

He was still so confused on his wolf’s reaction to the alpha before. Such a feeling of safety and warmth that Jensen had never experienced. His wolf was practically begging to be near the alpha or else he’d go mad. 

Jake hadn’t said anything about that; maybe the reason was that he didn’t know about it yet. Jensen desperately wanted to talk to someone about it, but he didn’t know who. He knew his new alpha didn’t have time for such things.

He came out of his thoughts when he noticed that his name was being repeatedly called. Blinking a few times, he turned his head and found Nina’s concerned, brown eyes on him. “Are you alright, Jensen?”

The omega nodded. “I was just thinking, sorry to worry you.”

She smiled brightly. “Oh no, it’s okay. I just hope this bastard of a wolf and I aren’t disturbing you.”

The younger wolf giggled softly when Joseph glared at his best friend. “Oh no. I like your conversations. It keeps me from sleeping.”

He heard the beta male snort. “I bet it does.”

“Oh, shut up, Joe. Nobody said you could butt in.”

“Well, that’s what I do, darling Nina. I butt in.”

And there they go again, Jensen thought. Those two really were like vinegar and oil. He vaguely followed their half-hearted arguing as his eyes caught the sight of Jake walking towards them. “I hope these two are on their best behavior,” Jake loudly exclaimed over their steadily raising voices.

Immediately, the two wolves stopped, looking not as nearly sorry as the healer wanted them to. Jake just shook his head as he shoved them out of his little nook. As their protesting voices grew fainter, his healer sighed.

“Tell me if they’re bothering you, Jensen.”

The omega nodded, but he knew he would never. He had grown used to them dropping by every day and they’ve been keeping him from sleeping unwantedly. Jake kept on saying that sleep was a must right now, but the green-eyed hated it. He didn’t want his first impression to be of laziness.

He came out of his thoughts again when Jake cleared his throat. The other omega sat on the edge of his bed, gray eyes dark with something Jensen had never seen before. He couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

“How do you feel today?”

“I think I feel well enough to walk around.”

A small smile brightened the solemn look on Jake’s face. “That’s wonderful, Jensen. We’ll work on that goal. In the meantime, I have something to ask of you. You do not have to say yes if you don’t want to, alright?”

Jensen nodded, confused. He sensed something would be different with this request; it wouldn’t be taking a bath or cutting his hair. The serious look on his healer’s face made the omega slightly nervous, but he knew Jake wouldn’t ask him anything he couldn’t handle. 

“Jared wants to meet you today.”

The omega’s nervousness rocketed. “R-Really?” he murmured.

Jake nodded, gray eyes watching his every move. “He’s anxious to meet you properly. The first time doesn’t count. He just wants to explain some things to you, to clear up any confusion.”

The blonde-haired processed this information. He really wanted answers for his questions and he….trusted Jake. It’s been almost a week and Jensen was honestly shocked that the alpha hadn’t been here sooner. The revelation that the alpha’s been listening to his healer about waiting made the younger wolf relax some.

“Alright…” he said softly, voice slightly wavering.

“Are you sure? You can say no,” Jake said firmly.

“I know, but I…want to.”

Gray eyes looked at him once more before standing up and walking out. A second later, he walked back in with a large chair, setting it about two feet away from his bed. At Jensen’s questioning look, Jake explained, “Jared doesn’t want to overwhelm you. He’s a big wolf, y’know.”

Jensen was so shocked by that statement that he barely heard Jake yell something about coming in and a minute later, the omega set his eyes on the hugest wolf he’d ever seen. He barely held back his gasp as he felt his wolf suddenly trying to claw its way out of his mind, makings whines of longing and happiness.

His new alpha had to be at least six foot four and over two hundred pounds. His eyes took in the broad shoulders that looked to be a mile wide with muscles that bulged in the simple t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt clung to his body, emphasizing every muscle he had. 

Jensen barely held back a blush as his gaze zeroed in on his chest, that looked about as soft as a brick wall. He forced his eyes to stare at the alpha’s throat…that looked extremely appealing to him right now. Why did he have the insane urge to bury his face in it?

The alpha’s scent was also distracting him beyond belief. He tried to breathe through his nose, but it was utterly useless. Jared’s musk permeated the room and Jensen honestly wanted it to be around him all the time.

“Jensen, this is Jared. He wants to talk to you about some things,” Jake’s voices cut through the fog in his mind. The omega forced himself to concentrate.

“Alpha,” he whispered, looking down at his hands even though he frantically wanted to know what his alpha looked like.

“Hello, little one.” Jensen barely held back a shudder; such a deep, husky voice filled with so much warmth and patience. The pet name was also a surprise; he noticed he liked it.

“Jake’s told me that you’re doing better. I’m happy that’s you’re progressing. Do you like it here, even though you’ve been cooped up in here?”

Jensen couldn’t hold back his tiny gasp of shock at his alpha’s question. Never in his dreams had he heard an alpha ask something so caring. This alpha actually wanted his opinion on something! He was so stunned that it a minute to get his voice back.

He clasped his trembling hands together in his lap. “I-I do l-like it h-here, A-Alpha, t-thank you. Y-Your pack is s-so f-friendly.”

At the alpha’s chuckle, he felt a strange fluttering in his belly. “As well they should be, little one. My pack has a reputation to uphold.”

There was beat of silence before Jared spoke again. “Jensen, you can call me Jared. Everyone does and I strive to make all the members of my pack comfortable around me.”

The omega couldn’t believe how informal this alpha was. He hadn’t heard anyone call the alpha by his title and the green-eyed thought it was just in private. But, apparently, his new alpha wanted it be all the time.

Jensen just nodded slightly. “And another thing…you can look at me. I actually strongly suggest it. You don’t have to if it make you uncomfortable, but I would like it if you did.”

The younger wolf swallowed hard as he fidgeted. He was at war with his instincts and years of conditioning. His wolf was nearly howling at him to obey his alpha and in the end, the wolf won. Slowly, he raised eyes to the older wolf’s mouth.

He was momentarily distracted by its surprising fullness as Jared began talking again. “I’d like to see eye-to-eye. My momma always told me eyes are window to one’s soul and I try to approachable in any way I can.”

Jensen was a little overwhelmed by this new alpha who was so strange to him. Already, he’d broken about five of his sire’s rules and then Jared wanted him to do the most taboo thing in his old pack. Gathering some courage that he didn’t know he had until that moment, he hesitantly looked into his alpha’s eyes…and froze.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared didn’t know what to do when his little omega froze like a statue. Huge, green eyes, the exact shade of spring-time grass, stared at him in such shock and awe that the alpha barely stopped himself from fidgeting. 

Glancing at the healer, he was relieved when he saw that Jake was also surprised. Both wolves tried calling out Jensen’s name softly to get his attention, but it was useless. Running a hand through his hair, he asked, “What do I do, Jake? It’s like he’s in a catatonic state.”

The gray-eyed omega made a noncommittal noise before speculating. “He doesn’t seem to be panicking…”

“He’s staring at me like I’m the only wolf in the world…” Jared muttered under his breath, which of course Jake heard.

The healer chuckled, making the alpha tear his gaze away from his unresponsive mate. Amused, gray eyes met his own. “Jared, that is exactly what I was hoping for.”

The hazel-eyed frowned. “What are you talking about?”

But, before Jake could respond, Jensen made a distressed whining noise and immediately Jared swung his concerned gaze to the younger wolf. The reaction was so immediate that both the other wolves in the room gasped.

The second Jared’s eyes were back on the omega’s own, the blonde, without preamble, pushed back the covers, half crawled/walked over to the stunned alpha with extremely shaky legs before Jake could stop him, and climbed into his lap, nuzzling his face into his chest with a low whine.

This time, Jared froze. There was complete and utter silence for long moments before Jake broke. “His wolf took over.”

The alpha was desperately trying to ignore how good Jensen smelled or how sweetly submissive he was acting. He could barely admit it, but especially the way his omega felt against him. His own wolf was certainly trying to take over; literally trying to claw its way through his skull to get to its mate.

With sheer force of will, Jared pushed back his wolf hard. It hurt like fucking hell, but the alpha wanted to have full capacity of his body and mind. He swallowed hard, breathing through his mouth as his body was trembling from strain to not respond to Jensen’s blatant act of…invitation. 

“What do I fucking do, Jake?” he said through a numb tongue. The little omega was trying to crawl into his skin, it felt like. It felt way too good; Jensen’s weight, smell, everything. The way the green-eyed was nuzzling his collarbone…wait, when had he moved up from his chest?

Jared felt panic well in him. If Jensen even breathed against his neck, he would lose control. His mate wasn’t in his right mind and he would hate himself if he took advantage of this broken little one. He needed to talk to Jensen when he didn’t have his impatient wolf, who knew exactly who and what Jared is to him, pushing.

With a control he didn’t know he had, Jared gently pushed Jensen away from his slowly nuzzling quest to his throat. The alpha inhaled sharply at the younger’s pitiful whine, glazed-over green eyes filled with so much desperation and fucking need that the older could hardly stand it.

“Hold him, Jared. His wolf will view this as rejection and you really don’t need that,” the healer’s firm, but gentle voice wrenched through his rapidly hazy mind. 

Straightaway, the brown-haired’s arms went around Jensen’s trembling torso. He held back a furious growl when he still could feel every rib and vertebrae through his omega’s clothes. “I thought you told me he was getting better…” he huffed, trying to not sound angry.

“He is, superbly so. His stomach isn’t used to such rich food…or probably any real food. We have to take this slow, Jared. Every day counts, every hour. His health and appetite will get much better, now that you’re here.”

“What?” Jared asked distractedly. The way Jensen was burrowing into his chest was too adorable for words. The tiny omega managed to curl himself into a ball, starting to softly mewl in contentment. 

Jared couldn’t help himself; he leaned down the last inches to bury his nose in Jensen’s thick hair that was soft. He scented through the blonde strands before gently kissing his temple. That must’ve been the right thing to do because Jensen, if it was possible, moved closer and started to fall asleep.

The alpha relaxed until he was almost boneless. His wolf was still in his head, but started to calm down more as he sensed his mate’s contentment. Jared lifted his head to meet Jake’s happy observation. 

“What did you mean by that?” Jared asked again as he listened to and felt Jensen’s slow, steady breathing against his pec.

Jake sat down on the teen’s bed as he said, “His wolf has been pining for you the whole time. As Jensen gets used to you being around him, he himself will begin to grow in all ways. Almost always, our wolves know what to do before us.”

“So, you’re suggesting I should visit him more often?” Jared asked, ridiculously happy.

“I think he should move into your house as soon as possible. Your bond with Jensen will only continue to grow and both of wolves, more dangerously restless, if you are separate for long periods of time.”

Jared nodded his understanding, glancing down at his omega’s peaceful face. “Will he remember this?”

“Definitely. His wolf would not allow him to forget. The little one will probably be disorientated when he wakes, so it is important that you are here.”

“I won’t move from this spot. Tell Ty and Stephen or anyone for that matter that if they need me, I’m in the healing ward.”

“Yes, Alpha.”


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing that Jensen noticed when he slowly gave in to consciousness was how safe he felt. Someone was holding him firmly, but not in a restraining way. The omega nuzzled into the comfortable spot where his face was in before memories from earlier slammed into him.

Jensen gasped, eyes snapping open. All he could see was golden skin and smelling the now familiar scent he knew was his alpha...and apparently mate. The teen could barely process that thought, much less anything else.

He also couldn’t believe his wolf fully took over before he even knew he was happening. He wasn’t frightened per se, just bewildered beyond belief. Why did this wonderful alpha choose him as his mate? Jensen didn’t know what he could give him.

He jerked out of his thoughts when he felt his alpha’s arms shift around his body until he was pulled flush up against the older wolf. Despite his mortification, he felt so safe and happy in this wolf’s embrace that any negative feelings dissipated quickly.

When he suddenly felt fingers run through his hair, he couldn’t help the moan that came out of his throat. It felt so good that he didn’t want his alpha to stop. The answering chuckle made his belly flutter and clench almost sickeningly.

The little omega could feel the vibrations in the bigger wolf’s chest thoroughly and it calmed his rolling stomach a little and he relaxed fully again. Jensen finally realized that his face was tucked in his alpha’s neck and he had the horribly strong instinct to lick the strong lines of the older wolf’s neck.

“Are you aware now, little one?” His alpha’s deep, husky voice washed over him, along with the pet name, like a balm and turned his insides to mush. The younger wolf wanted him to talk all the time now.

Jensen hasn’t found his voice yet, so he just nodded, knowing that his alpha could feel it.

His alpha’s sighed in relief. “Good. Do you remember what happened earlier?”

Again, the blonde nodded. There was a beat of stillness before he felt a warm, broad hand gently pull his head away from its comfortable spot. Out of conditioning, Jensen immediately looked down as far as he could at this angle. The other hand cupped the other side and now his face was framed by hands that could crush his skull in seconds.

“Jen…”

Whether it was from the shortening of his name or the desperate, pained tone or both, the omega stared straight into the huge wolf’s eyes. He didn’t get a good look at them before his wolf took over and the sight of them was nothing Jensen had ever seen.

They were a hazel color, flittering between brown, yellow, and blue tones. The emotion that was in those orbs took the teen’s breath away. He could identify joy, contentment, and calmness, but also pain, anger, and sadness. 

“Please call me Jared, my omega. Please.”

Jensen was stunned by his alpha’s begging. He couldn’t believe that such a superior wolf was belittling himself for such a small thing. But, it must be important to the hazel-eyed, so the omega made up his mind to try his hardest to please his mate…in any way possible.

“Jared…” he whispered, loving the way it felt in his mouth. The answering grin almost blinded him, it was bright. Jensen also noticed that his mate had deep dimples in his cheeks. That alone almost made him blush for some reason.

“Thank you, Jen. That means so much to me. You’re doing so well, babe.”

Before he could stop it from happening, Jensen made a purring sound. He was starting to love the way Jared called him pet names and praising him. It was making his wolf preen with smug satisfaction.

He grinned shyly, looking into Jared’s eyes through his eyelashes. He could barely believe this alpha or his pack was real. He was nearly drunk off of how safe and wonderful Jared felt and smelt. Turning his head in Jared’s loose hold, he licked his alpha’s palm.

The soft growl he got made his heart race faster with something he wasn’t familiar with. Maybe he’d talk to Jake about that. In fact, half the emotions he was feeling and the way his body was reacting, he had no idea. It didn’t make him scared, just insanely curious. 

“So gorgeous, babe. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.”

Jensen frowned slightly at the unfamiliar word. Jared must’ve seen his confused look because disbelief colored his face. “Jen, you do know what a kiss is right?”

The younger wolf was suddenly painfully shy. He looked into his mate’s eyes and shook his head. Jared just stared at him for long moments, shocked, before he murmured, “Can I show you, little one?”

The green-eyed nodded slowly, green eyes burning with inquisitiveness. His mate’s hold shifted until one of his hands was cupping the back of his head while the other caressed his cheekbone softly. Hazel eyes stared into his intently.

“Please trust me, Jensen. I will never hurt you in any way.”

Before the omega could respond he already did, Jared leaned in and pressed his mouth against his. The teen literally squeaked in surprise before he felt something wet lick his lower lip. Jensen gasped, realizing it was the older wolf’s tongue, and that same appendage slowly went into his opened mouth.

Jensen had no idea what to do, so he followed his instincts and pressed back. Jared’s answering growl and firmer pressure signified that he did the right thing. The omega let his tongue roam every crevasse of his mouth before they had to part for air.

As both wolves inhaled, they stared into each other’s eyes, so much emotion welling inside them that they couldn’t stand it. Jensen shifted until he was straddling his mate’s lap as he leaned in again and this time initiated the kiss.

He heard Jared’s noise of surprise before he pulled back. The omega knew his face and neck were red and he felt strangely filled with something that he couldn’t name. All he knew was that it was all consuming and turning his brain to Jell-O.

“I like that,” he murmured shyly.

Jared full out laughed, pulling him to his chest again. The green-eyed buried his face in his neck, inhaling the musky, familiar scent that was his alpha. He felt the hazel-eyed nuzzle into his hair as he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt exhausted and all he wanted to do was to sleep again.

Apparently, Jared sensed that because he said softly, “Go back to sleep, sweet one. We’ll talk some more later. I’m not going anywhere.”

The teen passed out with the feeling of his mate’s nose caressing the side of his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL FILLER CHAPTER. SORRY PEOPLE. WANTED TO GET JARED'S POV OUTTA THE WAY.

Jared watched his mate curiously roam around the kitchen in his house which was now theirs. Finally, he wouldn’t have to live in a big, empty prison. Jake wouldn’t let Jensen leave the healing ward for two more days and all that waiting just about killed the alpha.

He could hear his wolf growl in satisfaction as the hazel-eyed deeply exhaled. Finally, he could start his life. As he watched Jensen touch the stove in wonder, he leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

The older wolf grinned at the pure wonder on his little one’s face. “Do you like the stove, Jen?”

His omega turned around and nodded. “What is it for?” the blonde asked softly.

That innocent question wiped the joy of the alpha’s face. He suddenly got a horrible feeling in his gut. He hoped the rage he was feeling didn’t show on his face or in his eyes because he desperately did not want to put a damper on his tiny mate’s happiness.

“Baby, you have never seen a stove before?” he asked too calmly.

Jensen nodded again, shrinking back a little, those beautiful eyes looking down. That action alone nearly made Jared curse aloud. As nonthreatening as he could, he walked over and scooped his little omega up in his arms. 

His knees nearly buckled in relief when Jensen didn’t hesitate to nuzzle his face against his collarbone. So the fragile trust between them hadn’t been broken. “I’m not angry at you, sweetheart,” he breathed into the teen’s hair. “Don’t ever think that. I could never have any negative feelings toward you, alright, Jensen?”

At the green-eyed’s nod, he continued, running a hand down his mate’s slightly trembling back. “I’m furious at your old pack. I had no idea that you’ve never seen a stove before; it’s a little unsettling, to be honest. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, Jared,” Jensen whispered, voice muffled.

“Where were you…kept in your old pack?”

The answering silence was so stifling and tense that Jared nearly called the whole thing off before green eyes full of despair met his. “Do…d-do I h-have to?” his tiny omega said so softly that even Jared barely heard him.

The alpha leaned down to rest his forehead against his mate’s. “You never have to, Jen. I’m just really trying to understand where you came from. Your old pack acts so different from any other pack I know. Other packs, including my own, treat omegas like they are priceless. You are so precious, little one, you have no idea how much.”

Jared’s heart ached at the deep confusion in the blonde’s eyes. “I…I don’t understand…” he mumbled. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Jared soothed, pulling the teen closer to him. “We have all the time in the world. I want you to know that you can ask me and Jake anything, okay? Don’t ever be afraid to ask anyone in my pack anything and everything.”

Jensen nodded, but the older wolf knew that his poor omega didn’t comprehend. Jared knew Jake and possibly his mother would be the two other wolves in his mate’s life that would help him in all ways and guide him into the new life he now has.

“Jared…”

The alpha gently put his mate back on the ground. “Yes, baby.”

“I think I can…tell you about w-where I c-came from now.”

Jared cupped his omega’s face and stared into those wide, green eyes filled with such earnestness that it made his stomach clench. “How about later? Don’t you want to see the rest of our house and eat the dinner Jake made?”

Jensen’s eyes went bigger than golf balls.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen nuzzled into his mate’s broad chest as the dinner he just ate happily gurgled in his stomach. He was glad Jake said he could eat regular food now because the healer’s tortilla soup tasted like heaven. The teen tried not to gape as Jared inhaled five bowls of it.

Jared’s house was magnificent. His mate told him he would have his own room down the hall form his own until they bonded and that made Jensen trust him even more. He was so grateful that the big wolf was giving him his own space before everything else.

After dinner, his alpha wanted to lie down on the couch so that their stomachs could settle and the green-eyed found himself curling into the huge wolf, wanting to stay there forever. The heat coming off of the older felt so good and his musky scent just added to the comfortable feeling that kept on growing.

His wolf certainly loved the closeness, literally purring inside his head like a feline. As the omega felt Jared’s muscular arm go around his waist in such a protective way, he was a little surprised that he instinctively moved closer into the alpha. 

The sudden feeling of warm safety nearly overwhelmed the blonde and it took a minute for him to calm down and focus on his mate’s heartbeat that was steady as ever against his ear. Jensen felt the hazel-eyed’s other arm move up and strong fingers were buried in his hair.

Jensen groaned softly when those fingers firmly dug into his scalp. He couldn’t help but to butt into his alpha’s hand, encouraging him to not stop. He felt before he heard Jared’s soft chuckling as he complied to the omega’s silent wish.

“You like that, pup?” Jared murmured lowly.

The green-eyed just whimpered, closing his eyes as he buried his face in his mate’s strong neck, deeply inhaling his scent again. The brown-haired laughed again before Jensen felt him nosing his hairline in the most distracting way.

But, Jensen also didn’t forget what he said to Jared before dinner. He knew he needed to tell someone of his past before it imploded inside him. He understood enough that what old pack practiced, the treatment of omegas, was bad and wrong, but he still didn’t know why.

Why did his sire hate omegas so much? Jared told him that something must have happen in the past that made Ackles alphas treat them so horribly. His mate also told him again and again that his old pack was the only one that treated omegas that way. 

Jensen didn’t like to think about his sire, but it couldn’t be helped. If he was going to talk about his past, then his sire would be at the forefront. The green-eyed knew his alpha would help him through it. Jared hasn’t been anything but patient and the teen didn’t think words could convey his gratitude. 

“Jared…” he whispered to get his mate’s attention. It was either now or never.

“Yes, little one.”

He decided it was easier to dive right in. “I was f-five when my s-sire took me away from my m-mother. That w-was also the year w-when my o-omega s-status came t-to be.”

At Jared’s suddenly tense body below him, Jensen knew he had his alpha’s attention. He breathed a sigh of relief when the fingers in his hair continued to drag through the tresses, only much slower. That made the swift black fog in his mind called memories not be as painful.

“I…I b-barely remember m-my mother. I d-don’t know if s-she had m-more pups or n-not because t-that was a-also when my s-sire put in…”

“In where, baby?” Jared’s tight, low voice breathed in his ear.

“M-My d-d-dungeon,” Jensen said almost inaudibly.

After that, the omega was lost in memories. He told his mate everything; from the daily and nightly beatings to the food rationing to the sexual taunting to the work from dawn until dusk. He told his mate about Misha, the only sliver of light in the hell he lived in. He even told Jared about his suicidal thoughts and his sire’s mind games of submission.

Jensen had no idea how long he talked, but when he finally stopped his voice was so hoarse he could barely swallow and he had hot tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall. He also didn’t know he was shaking. But, he was focused enough to feel Jared’s arm tighten around his waist until it felt like steel and hear his mate’s heartbeat thunder furiously at a rapid pace.

The tiny wolf lifted his head from its spot in Jared’s neck when he felt a nudge at his temple. Hazel eyes as dark as midnight stared into his with such protectiveness and fury that made his wolf howl in delight.

“Baby…I swear to you on my pack’s life that you will never go back there and I will always keep you safe. Will you believe and trust in me to do that?” his alpha asked with such devotion that it made Jensen’s tears run harder.

All the omega could muster right now was a nod, but he hoped his eyes showed how much he needed to hear that. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Jared’s tongue slowly licking away the wetness from his cheeks.

When Jared got to his throat, Jensen shuddered and bared his neck without a second’s thought. His mate’s answering growl was so possessive that it made his stomach flutter almost painfully and heart leap to his throat.

He felt his alpha suck on the exposed skin of his neck hard. “What are you, Jen?” Jared rumbled.

The green-eyed whined low as the older wolf started to gently nibble. “Y-Your o-omega,” he instinctively responded.

“Good pup.”

That declaration of praise broke Jensen; all his life he had never gotten a kind word from any wolf above him, especially an alpha. All his energy left him and he sagged against Jared, the feeling of complete and utter serenity washed through him, heart, mind and soul.

“Thank you, Alpha,” he murmured. For the first time in his life, he said a wolf’s title on his own control. 

Lips kissed his temple tenderly. “You are welcome, my own.”

Warmth seared through the omega. He decided he liked that pet name the best.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Jared couldn’t help but eye his mate’s newly curved body as Jensen washed the dishes. The omega had no idea what he has been unconsciously doing to the alpha these past few months. Over the weeks, thanks to Jake’s strict diet regime, Jensen was putting on weight like crazy.

And in return, driving Jared crazy. His pup looked good now, too good in fact for the alpha to not do anything. The older wolf knew Jensen would always be small, it was the way he was built, but never in his life, would Jared even think about…these small, but lush curves.

His self-control could only go so far. He just thanked the wolf gods that he got to his omega before any other wolf. A healthy Jensen was a seductive one…no matter how innocent he was. The alpha knew the younger wolf didn’t know it, but his body was instinctively signaling to his wolf that he was ready for mating and…pups.

Jensen screamed fertility and health and Jared was surprised he hasn’t ripped his hair out of his skull in just pure frustration with waiting. The hazel-eyed doesn’t know how long he can last anymore. And of course everyone knew it.

Besides the fact that Jake’s been cockblocking him like a priest would before marriage, his pack has been teasing him for weeks. Usually, Jared encourages it, but with this particular scenario, he doesn’t like it at all.

His poor omega doesn’t even know what’s going on because no one’s told him about mates and all the goes with it. Jake’s been helping, but the only way Jensen would fully understand his predicament was if he explained himself. 

Jared nearly had a heart attack when he got wind of that. But, over the course of these few weeks, the alpha was getting desperate. Soft kissing and cuddling wasn’t going to do it for him and his wolf. Both wanted to mate with his omega until he was round with their offspring.

That thought only made Jared picture his pup pregnant and immediately he screeched to a halt. That image only incensed him more so the alpha threw that mouthwatering, desirable vision away…for now. 

Jared forced himself to calm down before he walked over to his softly humming mate and wrapped his arms around the tiny wolf. Inhaling Jensen’s addictive scent, he murmured, “I think you know what you’re doing to me, pup.”

“Do I?” his omega cheekily responded.

And another thing. Jared was so surprised at his omega’s playful side. On some days, the two wolves would banter back and forth incessantly and not have a real conversation throughout the whole day. His pack was amused and relieved by it and Jared could second that.

But on this day, Jensen’s playfulness was just maddening. The alpha nipped his mate’s earlobe in reprimand. “Yes, you do,” the hazel-eyed said, gritting his teeth.  
“Why would you think I would know, my alpha?”

Damn his little pup right now. Jensen knew what that endearment did to him. “’Cause I think you’re smarter than you put on, Jen.”

“Well, you’re right about me being smarter than you…” his mate murmured silkily. “But, yes, I do know what you’re talking about.”

“And?”

“And what, Jared?”

“You know.”

“Know what?”

Jared was growling in frustration and slight warning as his omega laughed. “Alright, I’ll stop, you cranky wolf. Obviously, you want me to say something that you think I already know.”

The alpha grunted confirmation. Despite his aggravation, he loved the feeling of Jensen’s small…curvy…fertile…delicious…body against his. Jared licked his mate’s neck slow and heavy, making the green-eyed softly moan and arch into him.

Before Jared knew it, he had an armful of Jensen attacking his mouth like he was water and the blonde was dying from dehydration. The hazel-eyed responded with the same fervor as his hands roamed over his mate’s body hungrily.

Between deep, soul-sucking kisses, Jensen gasped out, “Jake gave me a book on…god, Jared…mating. I’ve known…for-a-month-now!”

The alpha reared back from Jensen’s soft mouth now puffy and a little bruised. “What…?” he panted out. 

His omega stared into his eyes, teeth worrying his lower lip. “I…I needed some time to process and think about…it.”

Jared nodded, cupping his mate’s flushed face. “I told you before, you always have time, my own. My wolf and I have just been impatient, but this is about you.”

He saw his omega give a tiny nod before any negative feelings fell away. Back was the sassy little wolf Jared’s been getting used to. “Well?”

Now it was Jared’s turn to be confused. “Well what, baby?”

Green eyes met his. “Aren’t you going to take me?”

The alpha nearly dropped the blonde in shock. At those words, his wolf howled almost feral in retaliation. “Jen?” he choked out, even though his wolf was clawing at his brain.

Those beautiful green eyes darkened. “I know you want to, my alpha.” Jared nearly swallowed his tongue when Jensen put one of his hands on the swell of his ass. “I know you want to take this ass for yourself and make it yours.”

Words left Jared and he knew his eyes were glowing. Fierce possessiveness and arousal shot through him like a bullet. The older wolf squeezed the cheek he was cupping, loving the way his tiny mate moaned.

“Omega wants alpha?” he snarled, reduced to caveman talk at the moment. “Ass wants its cock?”

He saw Jensen’s eyes dilate at that and his face was flushed in the most fetching color. “Yes…please…want you to fill me up…” his omega all but whined.

Jared possessively tightened his hold on his squirming mate. Mouthing Jensen’s rapid pulse, he rasped out, “Want me to breed you, little one? Want me to make you round with pups?”

He felt Jensen freeze for a second before his squirming and moaning intensified. Jared couldn’t help but chuckle as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The two continued kissing and groping each other desperately.

“Want you want, omega? Tell me!” Jared bellowed, attacking Jensen’s neck with love bites and licks.

“W-Want y-you…please, Alpha!” his mate begged in his ear.

Jared nearly kicked the bedroom door out of its hinges.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally; the only word that was in Jensen’s mind as Jared literally inhaled his tongue. It has been torture for him also as well as his wolf. There had been many times that the green-eyed almost cracked and nearly attacked his mate with his mouth. For weeks he wanted to let his alpha take him, but he was patient.

He wanted to talk to Jake and some other betas before taking the next step in their relationship. He has always wanted pups and the mere thought of bearing Jared's offspring made him want to burst with joy.

Jensen also knew that Jared would be patient with him. It amazed the omega at his alpha's self control, but right now his control was at its breaking point. He got thrown on the bed, breathe nearly knocked out of him, after Jared nearly tore his clothes to shreds at his haste to get him naked.

The green-eyed felt no shame and fear as his mate's possessive, aroused gaze seared his skin. The knuckles of his fisted hands were white with strain as he forced himself not to touch yet. To entice Jared further, Jensen rolled over on his belly and looked over his shoulder under his eyelashes.

An excited shiver went through the smaller wolf at the answering growl he got. Parting his thighs, Jensen goaded, "Aren't you going to do something? I thought you wanted me."

Before he knew it, he had a two ton alpha on top of him. He groaned at the feel of his mate pushing his body down in the mattress, forcing him to be flat on his stomach. He turned his head so his throat was fully bared.

Not a second was wasted before he felt Jared's mouth sucking marks on his throat. A fever-warm hardness was between his cheeks distractedly. The omega knew what it was, but the sensation of his alpha's well-endowed cock was mildly overwhelming. He suddenly needed it; his entrance clenching with emptiness and his natural slick coming out in bucketfuls.

"Please..." he begged.

"Please what, you little minx?" his mate growled in his ear as he continued his sweet torture on his neck.

"Need you!"

"What, now you need me?" Jared shifted his hips and the friction of his cock against his hole made Jensen gasp for air.

"Please!" He was nearly sobbing now. It felt like he was overheating, the need for Jared was that great. 

"No, you teased me with your perfect, little body for months. Maybe it's time for payback."

Jensen couldn't believe that the hazel-eyed was this coherent. Incensed, the omega started to push his hips up and smiled when Jared hissed above him. "You're not...playing... nice, baby..." his alpha hissed between pants.

"You can do whatever you want later, Jared!" he cried desperately. "I need this first time. Now!"

His mate must have heard something in his tone that was serious because the omega sensed a change in his mood. "What's wrong, my own?"

Jensen was crying now, tears of frustration and gratitude. "Nothing! I just need your cock in me! J-Jake said that the first taking is highly i-important!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down...breathe..."

The omega calmed his breathing down as the hazel-eyed helped him on his hands and knees. "Damn, baby...if only you could see yourself..."

"Please!" The green-eyed was barely in his right mind; his wolf was just below the surface, howling for completeness. "Now! No talking!"

He felt Jared's cock nudge his soaking wet hole and with one, smooth slide he was balls deep. Both wolves moaned at the same time. Jensen panted, loving the feel of his alpha finally inside him, but wanting more.

He wiggled his hips and clenched around the huge cock inside him. The bigger wolf hissed, but began to move. Jared's thrusts were hard and unforgiving and just what the omega needed right now.

"M-More....yes...yes..." Jensen rambled under his breathe as he pushed back, meeting his alpha head on. The two lost track of time, just wanting to complete their first mating frenzy without fail.

Jensen was so occupied with Jared's cock that his own orgasm took him completely by surprise. His alpha found and hit his prostate once and he was gone. The omega gave a choked off wail as his seed went all over the covers, falling boneless on the bed.

That didn't deter Jared from still pounding behind him. Jensen moaned as the hazel-eyed thrusts grew hurried and uneven. "Please...need..." the green-eyed begged.

The smaller wolf gasped when Jared came with a shout, shooting load after load in the omega. Jensen could only purr in contentment as his womb was filled with his mate's warm seed. He was determined to be with child before they left the room.


End file.
